


The Spider and The Pirate Ship

by ArachnidStoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Characters will die, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, I REGRET NOTHING, Mindfang's Theoretical Journal, Slavery, This is fickin, Torture, dont like it leave, some deviation from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidStoryteller/pseuds/ArachnidStoryteller
Summary: Your name is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. And this is your true story.





	1. End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Like stated. This is a fic kin journal of chronological events.  
> If you don't like it like that imagine it as theoretical events in Mindfang's journal.  
> Or don't.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy! Please write comments on what you think! Try to keep it as constructive criticsm instead of harsh derogatory terms.

Your name is Aranea Serket, or commonly known through out society of the planet Alternia, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang your around 11 sweeps, and today is the day you died. You've died from your matesprite's hands, you've felt the cold perching metal through your chest for only a few mere seconds before everything went black. The last image was burnt into your mind for all eternity. The wet tears of Summoner dripped on your face with the hot drips of cerulean blood. YOUR blood. You've manipulated him into your demise, you forced him into killing you.

You were bound for death, you knew it was coming yet here you are. It's harder to deal with the physical thing then a simplistic vision. You remember your last dying words. It was soft, yet very kind. "Summoner, don't forget. I love you, cheer up and smile. I wouldn't mind if that's the last thing I ever see."

You now lay there, in an emptiness. All you see is a single sign that read "START OVER?" with a button, you looked it over then around. Then gently and hesitantly you hit it. Your mind went from a complete black to a bright white. You're life's memories seemed to flash by your mind. You've once again awaken, your life started anew.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marquise wasn't always Mindfang, if anything she was a rather pacifist troll whom lived her life within a hive secluded from people. Holding a dark secret that one day changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a singular death, but they deserve it.

Your name is Aranea Serket, and you're currently three sweeps old. You awoken in cold sweats from your nightmare, that was terrifying. You look around your room and saw books upon books on your shelves. You had your small computer sitting elegantly on the desk with a few cue balls and dice. You enjoyed your hive, you where a mid high-blood which means you gained more decorating privileges due to your blood color. In your case, you lived in a mansion like hive in the far part of a small village area.

  
You heard loud screeching coming from the relaxation quarters. You sloshed around in your recuperation sopor before letting out a soft groan, getting up and out of the recuperation pod you go over to the Changifire and change into your normal attire. A small cobalt blue dress with white spider web patterns with small little red heels and long white socks that passed your knees. After a few seconds you heard the screeching and yelled in return "Alright mom I'm coming!" You quickly hurried off into the EXTREMELY large relaxation quarters.

In the middle led a small pit where at the bottom your lusus made her web, you quietly looked down the pit to see your lusus staring up at you grumpily. The gigantic spider screeched up to you and you understood what she wanted, food. You'd stand up straight once more and began to make your way out the door, it was dark out. Since trolls can't stand the daylight they sleep during the day and are active at night, nocturnal as it was called from some source.

  
You make your way through a secret passage that lead to a small stockpile. You remember how you met a mysterious woman who promised to leave you a corpse, one for breakfast, one for lunch, one for dinner. If your lusus didn't eat within an extended period of time she would of eaten you, luck-fully you met this woman in the green robes. You didn't know her very well, but she seemed to be a low-blood. Not like you minded, she was keeping you alive by helping feed your lusus. You picked up one of the dead troll wriggler bodies and stuffed it into a bag. You hurried your way back.   
  You reopen your door and let out a soft grunt, hosting the body up above you now so you can reclose the door, you made your way through your hive to the Relaxation block. You looked down at your Lusus. Loudly you called out to her, telling her it's breakfast. "Spider-mom, I have some nutritious troll." And with a few seconds you have her full attention.

You quietly smirked and undid the knot on the bag and dumped the body over the edge. It landed perfectly on the web, and within a few minutes Spider-mom was already preparing her meal. Your stomach lightly growled, you haven't eaten anything yet either, might as well get something while you're up. You made your way to the protein block and made yourself a quick snack. After doing so you've made your way to your personal block, sliding onto the computer you signed onto trollian. It's not even a few seconds of being online and you're getting trolled. Nonsense bull crap from trolls whom just wish to disturb your peace, you shrug it off like always and sign off, not like you had real friends on there anyways.   
  Four hours has passed and it was time for lunch, as such you can hear your lusus screeching for you to feed her. Getting up out of your room you catalog your favorite book and walk off to go get your lusus food.

When you get there you saw some of the branches moved. Weird, you could of sworn they were not like that when you left. You simply shrug it off and place one of the corpses into the bag. After twenty agonizing minutes of dragging the body you drop it, in pure horror you stare at your hive, your now burning hive. You looked around and saw the suspects in plain sight, four younger low-blooded trolls. One of them screaming at the other three, they all turn and looked at you. The oldest and biggest approaches you with a stick. You manage to make a terrified expression, you see the female teal-blooded troll attempt to intercept him, only to be thrown out of the way. You look around you, fear filling your mind. You're looking death in the eyes now, terrified, but with the determination and will to live you did something you never thought you'd see yourself doing. You forced your mental power onto the male troll, and he stopped. Holding the stick in his left hand, you forced him to give you the stick and with a sudden WHACK the troll was on the floor spilling olive blood into the grass. You look at the other trolls, except of course the teal blood whom was recovering from being pushed onto the ground with a smirk of "Who's next." They process what happened and absconded in fear. This was your first act of murder, and secretly it felt good.   You approached the teal blooded troll, holding your hand out she accepts it with a smile. Speaking in rather loud voice she spoke.

"My name is Latula Pyrope, you're Aranea Serket right? The bookworm whom spends most of her time cooped up here? Or, did before those jackasses burnt it to the ground?"

You simply nod in response. She looked around for a moment then smiled again.

"Why don't you live with me in my hive? There's enough room for two, since my lusus lives in an egg."

She smiled at you, holding her hand out. You gladly take up her offer and shook her hand. That is the story on how you met Latula Pyrope/ Neophyte Redglare for the first time


	3. The Selfless Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we'll meet the idol of our famous captain. And of course another troll we'll familiarize ourself with later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say this now, the entries will probably remain short due to the fact I'm working hard on the story Tower Of Fate. This is more of a self relinquished fickin memory log if anything.

Your name is Aranea Serket, you're six sweeps old. You're at a speech from a group of your role models, heros of such a low cast in blood. The Signless, Disciple, The Psiioniic, and the Dolorosa. You're here with your friend Latula Pyrope who is a half sweep younger then you. Quietly you listen to the Singless' speech intensely, taken by every word.

"Brothers, sisters. Please I ask of you, no I beg of you to heed my words. We must come to an end of this unfair lifestyle, this mindless murder, in order to survive day after day we have to be strong and be born of a higher blood cast, why must we whom were unfortunate to be born as low bloods, be put up for slaughter for the higher-blood's amusement? Why must we be used for personal purposes then thrown away like trash? I've had a dream, a vision of a world where color is just color, where life was treasured and death was shunned, I've dreamed of where low bloods could befriend those of a higher class. We need not to think of just our generation, but of our future generations to come. What of the future generation? Shall we put them up for slaughter like the rest of us? If that's the case we might as well kill them ourselves! Thank you, for listening to me today, for hearing my words. Now I simply hope they reach your heart......"

You stand there, amazed by this fantastic speech, lightly you smiled at Latula, who smiled back at you. As the crowd begins to leave you try your best to squeeze through, as you reached to your destination you lightly tugged on the cloak of this Martyr, this heroic figure. He looked about, thinking it was someone presumably as tall as him, then down upon you. Smiling friendly, a rare sight for trolls to give such an act of emotion, unless between Morails and matesprites. He squatted down head level with you, chuckling softly.

"Hello little one, you've asked for my attention and you've received it."

He looked at you, still smiling softly, but more so filled with a feeling of curiosity. You where quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I support what you stand for, I think we deserve to be equal sir.." He let out a laugh, a real warm laugh. Then looks at you, standing up he smiled.

"If that's the case, then fate will have us meet again." His voice was hushed, almost mysteriously foreboding.

With that he puts up his hood and walks away with his friend, Latula came up behind you and lightly gripped your shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we head to the hive, the drones will be here soon."

You calmly and quietly nodded. Using the veil of the night you leave with your morail to your hive. An hour passed when you finally reached the doorstep, the hive's exterior was magnificent with how it's positioned on a cliff, dragon, and law decorations litter the house, only room that difference to the design of the hive is your block. Your block looks like an exact replica of your old one in your burnt hive. You've managed to grab as many books as you can, plus your ultra rare strife weapon Florentine Octet from the inferno you use to call your hive.

You enter the hive and yawned, Latula followed quickly behind you. The night was soon coming to an end, so as such you bid your morail good night and left for your block. Deciding to hop onto your new hivetop. You pull up a few things on the screen, one is of course Trollian, the other was a writing document of a story you've had stuck in your head., and on your desk was a book. Made of a neat onyx leather, it had your symbol on it. This book, is your diary. You heard the soft notification sound of your computer, someone was trying to get your attention.

The user, caligulasBuckaneer has begun trolling arachnidLiterature .  
CB: yo al you there?  
AL: Yes, sadly enough I am here. What do you want Cronus?  
CB: firstly mate. i want to tell you howw lowwerblooded should greet one such as my standard, by kissing the bottom of my boot and calling me sir.  
AL: For the love of........ Can you leave me alone you pathetic prick? I have a lot of work to do right now and the last thing I need is your hemospectrual insight on how to greet someone as DISGUSTING as you.  
CB: wwell fine i'll find some other loser to troll. hope you enjoy your shit princess of the bitches.  
caligulasBuckaneer has ceased trolling arachnidLiterature.

Just as fast as the conversation has started it ended. You sit back in your chair and sighed. Looking over to your diary, thinking about what to write. Then sliding your hand over you picked it up, and began to write today's events. Starting from the morning scare, due to Latula being a complete idiot till now. It seemed like an hour past before you finished. Closing your book you looked at the time, it'll be dawn extremely soon. You strip yourself of clothes then slipped into your recopuration pod. Closing your eyes, your mind easing to a sweet melody you remember. A lullaby for Serkets.


End file.
